


Hurt

by oshkot



Series: Peggy-O [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshkot/pseuds/oshkot
Summary: Levi grieves his fallen comrades after 57th expedition.
Relationships: Levi & Original Character(s), Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Peggy-O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111346
Kudos: 20





	Hurt

_Petra Petra Petra Petra_

“Shit” He had been thinking about them constantly. Well mostly her. It had been… tough. The fact that they had lost so many people, the fact that there were others like that creepy little bastard and they knew nothing about them, were not trained to deal with them. The fact that his squad was gone, _she_ was go _ne…_

Levi sighed and run his fingers through his hair. Looking around he noticed his surrounding for the first time, the infirmary of old HQ looked quite clean. His clothes were neatly folded on the chair next to him, injured leg was bandaged. Margaret had taken good care of him.

They had lost. _That bitch killed some of our best soldiers today, she will pay for it!_

Levi got up and started to pull on his clothes. He noticed neatly pressed cravat lying on chair.

 _Oruo… you little shit!..._ It was going to be a long recovery…

“Hey” he heard voice coming from the door. He hadn’t even noticed her come in. “Up already? I told you, you should rest your leg for a while” Margaret approached him slowly with a look of concern.

“Spare me, please…” Levi grunted and glanced at her annoyed “This is not the time to play nurses”

“I’m a doctor Levi, I don’t play nurses” she answered sternly.

“Erwin-“

“He is too resting” she cut him. “Sit down for a while with me, please…”

He couldn’t say no to her. Not when she was looking at him like that, or touching his arm like that, resting her chin on his shoulder, her big brown eyes full with love and concern…

“Tch, fine”

Every time when Levi was upset or angry, Meggie would sit next to him, comfort him with her presence and wait… She never asked unnecessary questions, she knew he’d tell her everything eventually.

Feeling of her fingers scratching his undercut was soothing, her head was resting on his shoulder and he could smell oranges, making his head spin with delight.

This is bliss.

_You will never feel the love of your woman again Eld._

Levi sighed and put his cheek on top of her head.

“Margaret” he said in a low voice.

“Hm?”

“I’ll be needing help with the letters” he felt her nodding against his shoulder “You know I’m not good with words, I always sound like a shit whenever I try to express”

“well, may be” she chuckled and looked up at him “but you’ve improved a lot, you express to me quite clearly” she said stroking his hair from his eyes.

Levi looked down on her hands. True, she had taught him quite a lot, had opened him up, smoothed his sharp edges, but still, how do you tell a mother her son will not be coming back to her? It will never be easy, no amount of practice will teach you _that._

“You know her father met us on the way back” he said quietly “apparently, she had written to him about her desire to devote herself to the Survey Corps and… to me”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” he sighed crossing his hands on his chest “I mean he thought she wanted to marry me? I think? Or he wanted her to not devote herself and settle down instead? Tch, I don’t know…”

Margaret smiled fondly.

“She was a fierce girl” she sighed “Very devoted, loving”

“She was a good soldier” Levi agreed

“May be just a little bit more than a good soldier, hm?” she smiled pulling him closer to her. Levi gave her a side glance. “You’ve always been protective of her; it is all right to have a favorite member on the squad Levi” she kissed his temple gently.

“Yeah, she was” he agreed. “It’s just… She was still so young, barely 20, a child… But so strong and determined and sometimes, just sometimes… I thought about… you know, _her,_ how _she_ was like that too… How _she_ looked up to me like that too and I just wanted to protect her, because I couldn’t do that for…” Levi sighed looking away from her.

“It is all right sweetheart” Margaret gently rubbed his back. “She was a soldier and knew her duty, she knew she had to dedicate her heart”

_Sweetheart._ He loved when she called him that.

“Yeah” Levi agreed. “But still, a child… just like _her”_

“Isabel would argue about that” she smiled fondly rising her eyebrow.

_Yeah, of course she would._

“We had to get rid of her body, those fuckers were catching up to us because of those two idiots” he grunted. “A body is just a body, but… “

“I know…” she agreed.

He had to even give her badge away to that sobbing brat.

Levi looked at Margaret, pain was slowly eating his heart away. The guilt of survivor, he would never be free from it. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked out of the window. The sun had almost set and sky was rich with red, orange and yellow.

_Gunther…_


End file.
